Teen Titans: New Begginings
by Arimina
Summary: The team has been struggling for a while so they decide to get new teammates. Meet the new members and follow them through some new struggles with the old members of the team. Some funny moments some cute moments. The new members are OC, some are based off my friend's OCs and I have asked to use their OCs here.
1. Prologue: The Teen Titans

Prologue: The Teen Titans

There has been so much tension and fighting on the team. Robin had enough of it, so he called a meeting with the other teens.

"Okay guys we've been at each other's throats for too long. So..." Robin said.

"What are we going to do? Split up after all we've been through together?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, we aren't splitting up," Robin said.

Then what will we do? Take Time off?" Cyborg asked.

"No, we won't take time off," Robin said, now annoyed at being interrupted twice.

"Everyone is nerving each other. We cannot fight the enemy if we fight each other," Starfire said.

"I Know! That's why I suggest we find new team members to make sure we don't fight," Robin said.

"But we have to make sure they know what they're getting into," Raven said.

"Let Us look.. Um.. Where we start?" Starfire asked

"We will start at boarding schools. You girls will go to the girls boarding school in Florida. Cyborg will stay here and watch over missions with Beast Boy, while I'll go to the boy's boarding school in Jump City," Robin said.

"Okay. I can see why you left BB and me out, but you can't go alone," Cyborg said.

"I have to go alone. You guys wouldn't fit in besides the tower's pretty close by, so if I get in any trouble I promise to call you guys. So no more questions, we will all leave tonight and start the missions tomorrow," Robin said.


	2. Chapter 1: Adina and Pearl

"Hey Pearl," Adina said.

"Hello Adina," Pearl said.

"I heard we're getting new students," Adina said.

"Really?!" Where are they from?" Pearl asked, excitement in her voice.

"They're from Jump City," Adina said

"We should get them to be our friends," Pearl said.

"We don't even know what they're like yet," Adina said.

"But we don't want them to end up like preps either," Pearl said.

Two girls walked into the school one in almost all black the other in almost all light purple.

"Hi I'm Pearl and this is Adina. You are?" Pearl asked standing in front of them.

"I'm Sally and this is Rachel," Starfire said their code names.

"Do you need any help finding anything?" Adina asked.

"Lockers, and all classrooms we have," Sally said.

"She means our lockers, the bathrooms and our classrooms," Rachel said.

"Okay do you have your schedules?" Pearl asked.

"Right here," Rachel said handing her both of their schedules.

"Why does Sally talk like she just learned English?" Adina asked.

"She just did. She moved to Jump City from Japan. We meet in Jump City. We both moved here." Rachel said.

"Are you two sisters?" Pearl asked.

"No, and trust me if you meet her sister you'd hate her," Rachel said.

"Wait they said we were only getting two girls." Adina said.

"Yeah her sister stayed in Japan lucky for you," Rachel said.

"Oh so she's a transfer student living with you to get the American experience." Pearl said.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Your lockers are this way," Adina said.

The four girls walk down the hall and soon become friends.


	3. Chapter 2: Best Friends

Pearl, Adina, Kori and Rachel have become close friends in the past couple of weeks. It's Thanksgiving break and the girls have decided to have a sleepover party.

"So, do lots of people come to your home for an over sleep?" Kori asked.

"What?" Adina asked, looking at her like she just spoke another language.

"She wants to know if you've had anyone over before for a sleepover." Rachel said.

"Thankfully you're with her or no one would understand her," Pearl said, "You both are really lucky."

"No it's always been just Pearl and me every time I have a sleep over," Adina said sadly.

The girls set out their bed stuff. Adina had a lot of blankets in the house so they decided to build a blanket fort, and a blanket tent. Adina brought out the games after they were finished. They started with Sorry.

"Sorry," Adina said.

"I know you would've done it to someone else if you could." Pearl said

"I do not understand. what are you sorry for?" Kori asked.

"It's what the card says so I have to say it," Adina said.

For each new game they played they had to explain everything to Kori. They even played truth or dare spin the bottle.

"Okay so you spin the bottle like this," Adina said, "The person it lands on will be the next spinner. The person who spun it will choose truth or dare. It has landed on Pearl, so I choose dare." Adina said.

"Okay I've never played truth or dare this way before," Rachel said.

"I choose dare. I dare you to find my purple blanket," Adina said.

The game continued on eventually they had to explain to Kori that you can't choose dare every time. They also told scary stories. Kori jumped a lot, but eventually she got them back with Rachel.

"There was a dark forest. Three girls and two boys entered together, each saying they were not scarred," Kori said into the flashlight, " They got to the old bridge and turned around. One of the girls were missing. There came a scream from the woods. The others ran across the bridge but one stayed behind another girl. But the others did not notice till they were to a clearing. 'Oh great where did she go?' the last girl asked. The boys shock their heads. They all sat down. Then they heard the screaming again, and stood up as quick as possible. They ran again."

"No don't run," Pearl said hugging her pillow.

"If you do you'll lose someone else," Adina said.

"When they stopped at an old cabin they realised that one of the boys were gone. Now only a girl and boy left. They heard the screams again. The boy grabbed the girl's hand running away as fast as could be. When the girl came to a stop she was at the old willow tree alone. All her friends gone," Starfire said.

"Oh no!" Pearl said.

"No! This can't be happening why is she alone?" Adina asked.

"She heard the screams again," Kori said.

As Kori said screams Pearl, Adina, and Kori heard screams.

"AHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Where's Rachel?"Pearl asked.

"I think she went to the bathroom," Adina said.

They looked at each other and got closer to one another. When they turned their attention back to Kori, she was gone. They soon heard another scream.

"Oh no," Peral said.

"It's going exactly like the story," Adina said.

Smoke filled the room as another scream came. Pearl was alone in the living room while Adina was in her bedroom both unaware the other was still there.

Kori and Rachel came up behind Pearl. Creeping, and not making a sound.

"Boo!" Kori and Rachel said at the same time.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Pearl screamed.

Adina heard it upstairs knowing her scream from anywhere.


	4. Chapter 3: Seriva and Akita

Pearl started to glow like a light bulb. Rachel and Sally scream.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Pearl said staring at the two girls who now had singed clothes.

"It's okay," Rachel said.

"You are robot?" Sally asked

"Part robot. It's why not many people are friends with me most of them know about the incident," Pearl said

"Does Adina know?" Rachel said.

"Yes, she was the first to reach out to me so I felt obligated to tell her," Pearl said.

"Well we're going to scare her want to watch?" Rachel asked

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, but this should be fun to watch," Pearl said.

They headed to Adina's room which is upstairs. Adina is freaking out. Rachel and Sally get in place and Pearl hides knowing what's coming next.

Rachel and Sally come up behind Adina. Not making a sound.

"Boo!" Rachel and Sally said in unison.

"Ahhhhh!" Adina screamed.

She turned around, growled and turned into a wolf.

"Eeck!" Sally squealed.

Adina changed back and looked at them like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"I am so sorry," Adina said.

"It okay," Sally said.

"Nobody, but Pearl knows my secret. Maybe this was a bad idea. With you knowing you're in great danger," Adina said.

"I tried warning them," Pearl said stepping out of the closet.

"Pearl," Adina said running to her and hugging her, "They know about you to?"

"Yeah," Pearl said, "but they're surprisingly cool with it."

"We see this kind of stuff on a daily bases in Jump City. I mean Titan Tower is pretty close by," Rachel said.

"Wow!" Adina said, "I never thought about it that way."

All of a sudden someone came crashing through the window.

"Hello girls," the man said.

"You agian?" Pearl asked.

"You know him?" Sally asked.

"Yep, he's the one we're trying to protect you from," Adina said.

"Slade," Rachel growled.

"Oh this is interesting," Slade said.

"You know him?!" Pearl asked.

"We live in Jump City," Rachel said.

"It is pointless Rachel we may as well tell our new friends. They have trusted us with their secret," Sally said.

"Oh it is very interesting now," Slade said.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked.

"If it isn't goth girl and Robin's little girlfriend," Slade said.

"I am not his Girlfriend!" Sally said.

"Wait you know Robin?" Adina asked.

"Personally, I'd like to hit him upside the head sometimes," Rachel said.

"I don't think you could do that," Pearl said.

"Your turn to find out our secret. Sally it's time. Let's take Slade down and get these girls out of here," Rachel said.

"As you say," Sally said.

The two turned into Raven and Starfire before the other girls very eyes.

"Wait you're Starfire and she's Raven?" Pearl asked.

"Yes," Starfire said.

"So you two do know Robin and you're part of the Teen Titans?" Adina asked.

"Yes, sorry that we had to lie, but we couldn't risk anyone finding out," Raven said.

"Well that explains why you didn't freak when you found out our secrets,"Pearl said.

Soon the girls took Slade down leaving him tied up. They head for Titan Tower now. Adina and Pearl agree to be on the team, even after being told what was going on. They were a bit surprised.


	5. Chapter 4: Raph and Cody

"Hey Cody. What's up?" Raph asked.

"Not much. We're getting a new student," Cody said.

"Oh yay. Another rich kid," Raph said.

A boy walks in the school's uniform. He has black hair and blue eyes. Cody and Raph recognize him as the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne's ward, Richard Grayson.

"Is that?" Cody asks.

"I think so," Raph says.

"Hi I'm Cody this is Raph," Cody said.

"I'm Richard," Richard said.

"Yeah, That's what we thought. You're Richard Grayson, aren't you?" Raph asks.

"Yeah, but could we keep my presence here under wraps,"Richard asks.

"Okay what should we call you then?" Cody asks.

"You should call me Dick," Richard said.

"Okay, that'll be weird especially for the teachers," Raph says.

"I know," Dick says.

"Anywhere you need help finding?" Cody asks.

"Everywhere," Dick says.

They show him the school and after school they show him their favorite spots in town. The three soon become friends. Spending time together, but Dick making sure to keep his secret as far from the conversation as possible.


	6. Chapter 5: Friends?

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cody, Raph, and Dick have become friends over the past couple of weeks it's now Christmas break. The boys have decided to spend the night at Cody's house./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you guys have many people come over," Dick asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No It's always been Raph and me," Cody says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The three start the night by playing video games. Dick beating them almost every time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your really good at this," Raph says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I use to play with my friends back home," Dick says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They decide to play a few board games, one of which being Twister./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay let's start," Raph says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who'll spin?" Cody asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will," Raph says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""While on the board?" Cody asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It shouldn't be too hard," Raph says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay," Cody says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Raph, Cody, and Dick take places in the corners. Raph spins./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right hand red. Left hand blue. Right foot green. Right hand yellow. Left foot blue." Raph says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As the game continues the three get tangled. Cody eventually falling first, leaving Raph and Dick on the board. Cody becomes the spinner getting the two even more tangled. Eventually Raph falls./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Haha!" Cody says, "Somebody finally beat Raph. I applaud you Dick."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you," Dick says as he unwinds himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How are you so flexible?" Raph asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Trust me you don't want to know," Dick says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's tell stories, scary or not," Cody says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay," Dick says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They all tell stories. Some of the stories are scary the others not so much./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Once there was a family in the circus," Dick said, " They were the greatest trapeze act the world had seen."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow!" Cody says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They flew across the top of the big tent like birds." Dick said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What made them so special," Raph asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Underneath trapeze acts is a net. This family never had a net under them," Dick says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really?" Cody asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is totally a fake story," Raph says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""One day the family went up there for a night of performance. The young boy going across as well. For the finally The adults, including the boy's parents went leaving the boy atop one of the landings. The rope broke and the adults fell to their deaths. Leaving the boy an orphan. The boy cries from the landing for his parents," Dick says, remembering that moment all too well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh no," Cody says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The Circus master had to retrieve the boy, but make sure the boy did not see his mangled parents. Even though the boy did. The boy was soon adopted and taken from the circus. He missed it, but knew that it was for the best." Dick said/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That was the saddest story ever," Cody said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The boys kept telling stories, but Cody and Raph didn't realize how that story was Dick's story./span/p 


	7. Chapter 6: Shiriken and Knight

As the boys wrapped up their stories they got ready for bed. When all of the sudden the lights went out and the boys were separated.

"Oh great," Dick says.

Dick goes around the house carefully trying to find the two. He sees a shadow in the living room,and jumps the person. The person throws him off and a ball of light appears in his hand lighting up his face.

"Cody wait," Dick says.

"Dick?" Cody asks.

"Yes, Where's Raph?" Dick asks.

"I don't know," Cody says, "You're not scarred?"

"No," Dick says, "I'll explain later."

The two search for Raph. Going to every room on the ground level, then proceeding to the second floor. They see a figure in Raph's parent's room. They jump the person. The person throws Cody off, then throws Dick off. Cody recognizes the throw used on Dick.

"Raph stop," Cody yells lighting up the room with the ball of energy.

Raph looks at him, then at Dick picking himself off the floor.

"I'm sorry," Raph says.

"It's okay," Dick says walking it off.

"You should probably sit down," Cody says.

"No it's okay," Dick says.

"What is going on here first the lights go out, then this guy's nonchalantly walking around after being thrown by me?" Raph says.

"Also, Dick you should probably leave nobody is suppose to find out our secrets. If they do they could be hurt," Cody says.

"Hurt? By who?" Dick asks.

Suddenly someone came crashing through the window.

"Hello," the man says.

"You again," Cody says.

"You know him?" Dick asks.

Unfortunately yes," Raph says.

"This is who we're trying to protect you from," Cody says, "He's been after us."

Cody and Raph begin to attack the man. Dick had immediately recognized the man as Slade. Slade sends Cody flying into the wall beside Dick.

"You okay?" Dick asks.

"Yeah," Cody says as he gets up, "You may want to leave."

Cody runs back into the fight only to get knocked into the wall again. Raph is thrown to the wall next to Cody and Dick. Cody goes to him, while Dick uses the shadows to his advantage, disappearing.

"We have to get out of here. Cody grab Dick," Raph says.

"Okay," Cody says turning around to find Dick has disappeared, "Uh Dick's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?" Raph asks.

"I mean he was right there, now he's gone," Cody says.

The two fearfully look at each other, thinking the worst had happened to Dick.

Meanwhile Dick had made his way to the bathroom and called Cyborg.

"Cyborg come in," Dick says.

"What's up Robin having fun?" Beast Boy says.

"I need help Slade is here and there's two civilians," Dick says.

"We'll be right there," Cyborg says.

Dick then moves to a spot behind Slade in the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy soon show up. Dick jumps to take down Slade, but Slade grabs him and throws him, he lands beside Cody, Raph, Cyborg, and BB.

"You okay?" Cody asks.

"Yep," Dick says getting up, "My turn for secrets."

Dick throws a batarang that explodes.

"Wait, where'd you get that?" Cody asks.

"I'm Robin," Dick/Robin says.

The five soon beat Slade and leave him at the police station tied up. They head for Titan Tower, Raph and Cody agreeing to join the team, even after finding out what has been happening in the team.

 **A/N: I probably won't update for awhile, but I will post as many chapters as I can. Which will mean probably be quite a few chapters at once. Sorry. :( Please R &R!**


	8. Chapter 7: Meet The New Teammates

**PrinceOfMadness-I don't understand what you are asking.**

 **A/N: Hi! It's still Christmas break for me so I thought I might as well give you guys another chapter! Please R &R! Thank you!**

Cyborg, BB, Robin, Raph, and Cody arrive at Titan Tower.

"This place is cool," Cody says.

"This is Titan Tower," Cyborg says.

"So you're a Cyborg," Raph says.

"Yes, BB changes into animals, and Robin knows different forms of combat and styles of combat," Cyborg says.

Starfire, Raven, Pearl, and Adina walk in.

"Hi," Starfire says.

"How about we do some introductions?" BB says.

"I'm Raph," Raph says.

"I'm Raven." Raven says.

"I'm Pearl," Pearl says.

"I'm Beast Boy, but you can call me BB," BB says.

"I'm Adina," Adina says.

"I'm Cyborg," Cyborg says.

"I'm Robin," Robin says, "We'll show you guys around then go to the training room to see what we can teach you."

They showed them to the bedrooms, the kitchen, the bathrooms, and everywhere else. They ended with the training room.

"Why are those bars there?" Cody asks.

"Somebody uses them for training or just in the free time they have," BB says.

"Who uses them?" Pearl asks.

"I do," Robin says.

"Cody let's see what you can do," BB says.

Cody puts his hand out palm up, and a ball of light appears.

"I don't know much about my powers, just that I can do this," Cody says.

"Okay, we'll work on that," Robin says.

"Raph, show us what you can do," Cyborg says.

Raph flips around and hits a dummy showing his incredible ninja like skills.

"We'll work on your form and work with a few more gadgets," Robin says.

"Adina next," Starfire says.

"What?" Adina says.

"She means Adina show us what you can do," Robin says.

Adina walks out away from everyone then turns into a puppy.

"She changes into animals too?" BB asks.

"No just dog breeds. Including wolves," Adina said.

"Pearl show us what you got," Raven says.

Pearl walks out a little scared, then she sees Cyborg and is a little more comfortable. She lights up showing her mechanical side.

"You're a Cyborg," Cyborg says.

"Yes," Pearl says.

"Anything you know how to do?" Cyborg asks.

"No, I haven't figured out how to control it," Pearl says.

"We'll work on that," Robin says, "Any of you have a code name picked out so that you can protect your family?"

"Yes," the four new members say at the same time.

"Tell us," Starfire says.

"I call myself Knight," Cody says.

"Shiriken," Raph says.

"Akita," Adina says.

"Seriva," Pearl says.

"Good, Cyborg you'll train Seriva. BB you'll train Akita. Starfire you'll train Knight. Everyone please use your hero names while in costume," Robin says.

"What about Raph?" Cody asks.

"He'll train with Raven and me," Robin says, "Begin training now."

They all start. Cyborg beginning with the basics of using the cyborg ability. BB shows Akita how to control the transformation and turn into the dog/ wolf she wants to be. Starfire shows Knight how to use his ability other than to light up the room. Raven spars with Raph, while Robin gives pointers to Raph and Raven.


	9. Chapter 8: Team Training

**A/N: *peaks around corner***

 **Woops! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated! School is making me write essays, I hate essays. So I got away from writing and I'm really sorry! Also, yay summer break! One more thing *LANGUAGE WARNING*!**

It's been a month. Everyone's getting a hang of their powers. They aren't perfect, but it'll do for now.

"Okay we should start practicing together," Robin says.

"When will we get to go on a mission?" Cody asks.

"When we know you guys won't get yourselves killed," Robin says.

"Don't mind him he's almost always business," BB says.

"Almost?" Raph asks.

"When we first started he wasn't this bad," Cyborg says.

They began training in hand to hand combat. Robin pointing out where they mess up.

"You need a better stance," Robin says.

"No dip sherlock," Cody says.

"Why do we have to learn hand to hand combat? I mean we have powers," Seriva asks.

"Because if you get jumped from behind or the person engages you in hand to hand combat you need to be able to protect yourselves," Robin says.

"Nobody's gonna jump anyone here how do we prepare for that," Seriva asks Robin, but Robin had disappeared, "Where'd he go?"

Robin has moved to the vents without anyone noticing. The others were now frantically searching for him.

"Oh great," Cyborg says.

"Not again," BB says.

"What do you mean not again?" Akita asks.

"He disappears a lot and you never know where or when he's coming out," Raven says.

"Is he doing this to scare us?" Knight asks.

"No, probably to show or train you guys how to fight an enemy you don't know where they're at," Cyborg says.

"He use to do this all the time so that we'd be prepared for an attack like this," BB says.

"He could appear from any place in the building," Starfire says.

"Oh, fun," Seriva says.

"The first time he did this to us we thought somebody had kidnaped him," Raven says.

"Nice," Akita says

Robin watches as they search for him everywhere. The new kids are by themselves while the original team has teamed up into two pairs of two people walking around back to back. Robin spots Akita by the dummies, Seriva by the bars, Shiriken by the mattes, and Knight below a heat vent. Knight is the farthest from the group and the new teammates aren't watching each other, but the old teammates are. Cyborg and BB look at Seriva and Akita while Starfire and Raven watch Shiriken and Knight. Raven and Starfire turn to check something, watching Shiriken, but not realizing they have left Knight unwatched. Robin carefully and quietly open the vent. The others don't look over leaving Knight by himself unprotected. Robin jumps down on top of Knight landing on him.

Knight lets out a small yelp as he hits the floor hard. Everyone turns to the sound. Seriva and Cyborg holding their arms up ready to shoot. BB and Akita have turned into animals. Starfire and Knight holding a ball of light. Raven using her dark magic. Shiriken holding his nunchucks. They're all pointing it at where Knight was.

"Who's there?" Seriva asks.

Robin had knocked Knight and himself into the shadows. He then slips away into the heating vent taking Knight with him.

"Knight? Where are you?" Shiriken asks.

"Shit, he's good," Akita says after turning back.

They go separate ways again looking for any trace of Knight and Robin.

"He could be anywhere," Seriva says.

Robin sees the old team huddled together in two separate group again, while the newbs haven't figured it out yet. Seriva searches the dummy area, Shiriken searches the bar area, and Akita searches the area where Knight was leaving her on her own. Robin shakes his head. The four old teammates finally stop looking at Akita for a little bit, but long enough.

Robin jumps down again.

"Help," Akita says letting out a small cry as she hits the floor.

They've landed in the shadows again, and the others look at the area ready to fight.

"Akita? Where are you?" Seriva asks, but no answer comes.

Robin goes into the vents again pulling Akita to where Knight is, still passed out, and begins climbing around in the vents again. This time the four original members have stayed in the area where Knight and Akita have disappeared, but what they don't realize is that they have left their backs unprotected. Robin climbs down and comes behind BB, seeing the new kids both at the matts. He pinches BB and drags him away without anyone noticing. Shiriken walks to the bars while Seriva goes to the farthest area away right under a vent. Robin goes over there and carefully opens the vent, not making a sound.

Nobody has noticed BB disappearance yet. The other three originals seem like they aren't taking their eyes off the last two, until they do.

"Hey BB check out Shiriken. What is he doing?" Cyborg asks, not realizing BB's gone.

"I think he tries to use bars," Starfire says.

"She means, I think he's trying to use the bars," Raven says.

All of their attention is now on Shiriken giving Robin the window he needs, he is also happy they didn't realize BB isn't there. Robin drops from the vent landing on Seriva and dragging her to the shadows disappearing again.

Raven looks back to where Seriva was realizing that the small time they took to watch Shiriken try the bars let Robin take Seriva.

"Shit!" Raven says.

"What?" Cyborg says.

Raven runs to where Seriva was the others following closely behind her, and Shiriken coming over too.

"He took Seriva too," Shiriken says.

While they discussed Robin drug Seriva to where Knight, Akita, and BB were at, still knocked out. He then climbs back to where they are, listening to them talk.

"How did he get her? I thought you guys were watching us," Shiriken says."

"We were until we saw you attempt the bars," Cyborg admits.

"Maybe we should all stick together," Raven says.

"Four of us round up, Shiriken in middle," Starfire says.

"Okay, BB and I here and Raven and Starfire there. Shiriken in the middle," Cyborg says still not realizing BB's absence.

"Okay good plan, but I got one question," Shiriken says.

"Yes?" Starfire says.

"Where's BB?" Raph asks, and the others finally realize BB's gone.

"Shit," Raven says.

They turn around searching frantically not finding any trace of BB.

"Maybe if we could figure out when and where he disappeared, we might find him," Shiriken says.

"Okay," Starfire says.

"He didn't respond when I asked him if he saw what Shiriken was doing," Cyborg says.

"So?" Shiriken asks.

"So we were over there. The place where Akita and Knight went missing. Robin must've found a way behind us. So I bet we can find a way to him," Cyborg says.

By this time Robin has already taken Starfire without a sound.

"Okay so the four of us go over there back to back in two groups of two," Raven says.

"Good idea," Cyborg says.

"Cyborg, you and Shiriken will go together," raven says.

"Yeah," Shiriken says.

"Starfire you're with me," Raven says turning around, then realizes Starfire's gone, "Shit!"

"What?" the two boys asks turning to her.

"Oh," they say realizing what has happened.

"I guess we go in a circle together," Cyborg says hanging his head.

The three head across by now Robin has moved the others to a different spot with Starfire, and they are all still knocked out.

The three left get to the area and realize that there's a vent.

"Great time to climb," Cyborg says.

"Fun," Shiriken says.

"Ladies first," Cyborg says turning around finding Raven gone.

They had given Robin enough time to knock out Raven and carry her away without a sound.

"Shit," Cyborg says.

Shiriken turns around seeing Raven gone and says, "Well that went well."

Cyborg looks up seeing the vents.

"Shit! He's in the vents," Cyborg says.

Cyborg has again given Robin the time to knock out and grab Shiriken. Cyborg turns around realizing Shiriken is gone.

"Shit! Robin! This isn't funny!" Cyborg yells.

Robin then jumps on Cyborg and knocks him out.


	10. Chapter 9: Medical Wing Wake-up

**AN: Just so you know I already have up to chapter 50 written it's just getting me to have the time to sit down and upload them. I'm so sorry I run around like a chicken with my head cut off! I get so busy that I forget that writing is fun and it has inspired me in so many ways. To tell you the truth I almost gave up writing. I almost put all my stories on hiatus, but then I realized, if anything, these stories matter to me. So without further ado...**

The first to wake up was Knight. He started freaking out, then realizes the others are in the same room as him. he then realizes he's in the medical wing and Robin is fast asleep on the couch. Knight walks over and tries to hit Robin, but Robin grabs his hand and flips him putting his hand up to Knight's neck.

"It's me! It's me!" Knight says.

"Oh, don't worry. I know very well who it is" Robin says sitting up, "Never try to hit someone in their sleep especially if you don't know what they can do and if you don't know if they're actually pretending to sleep to see what you'll do."

"You're creepy," Knight says, "What happened?"

"You all failed at the test," Robin says.

"What test?" Cody says.

"The pop quiz to see how much you guys knew about teaming up and finding an enemy who disappears in shadows and moves around quietly," Robin says, "It looks like even the original members need practice."

"Oh, fun," Knight says, "So, how long till they wake up?"

"A few minutes," Robin says.

At that Akita wakes up and freaks out. Knight walks over to her.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Knight says.

"Knight?" Akita asks.

Knight nods his head.

"I thought we were gonners," Akita says.

Robin walks over and says, "You would have been if it was anyone else in that room."

"You scared us," Akita says pointing a finger at him.

"I know. It's part of how you learn," Robion says.

BB wakes up and jumps off the bed ready to hit anyone who would try to hurt him.

"If I was going to hurt you I would've strapped you down," Robin says.

"Robin," BB says.

"Yep," Robin says.

"Don't ever do that again," BB says, "Knight? Akita?"

"Yeah," They say.

"You're okay?" BB asks.

"They wouldn't be if it was anyone else who was taking people," Robin says.

"True," BB says.

"Is this why you guys get into fights?" Knight asks.

"Does he pull this kind of stuff all the time?" Akita asks.

"He use to back when we first started. Trust me it helps. We use to be on edge every time he disappeared," BB says.

"He use to disappear for fun?" Knight asks.

"No," BB says.

Robin has walked away to check on the others. Seriva wakes up and Akita goes to her.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You're alright," Akita says.

"Akita?" Seriva asks.

"Yeah," Akita says.

"You're okay!" Seriva says hugging her, "Knight, BB you two are okay too?"

"Yeah," they say, walking over to her.

"You all wouldn't have been okay if it was anyone else in that room taking you guys," Robin says.

"Can I hit him?" Seriva asks.

"No. He's just trying to help," BB says.

Starfire wakes up, putting a ball of light in her hand.

"Star it's okay," Akita says running to her, the others following behind.

"You are okay?" Starfire asks.

"Yes we're fine," Akita says.

"Just a little pain," Knight says.

Raven and Shiriken both wake up almost killing each other.

"Aaaah!"Akita yells.

"Sorry," Raven says.

"Don't be you two were ready to kill whoever took you," Robin says.

"I'm not sorry for being prepared. I'm sorry for scaring the crap out of the new kids," Raven says.

Cyborg wakes up almost smacking BB in the head, but Akita grabs BB and pulls him out of the way.

"That was to close," BB says.

"You guys are okay," Cyborg says.

"Meeting in the living room. Now!" Robin says as he walks out the door.

"Is he always this bossy?" Seriva asks.

"He is now. When we first started he wasn't this bad," BB says.

They head to the living room, and Robin is waiting for them.

"Let's sit down," Robin says.

They sit in the chairs around the kitchen table.

"You all need more practice with sticking together," Robin says.

"Did you have to knock us out?" Knight asks.

"Yes, so that you wouldn't make any noise to show the others where you were," Robin says.

"When will we use this training?" Akita asks.

"When you're out on missions. You never know if anyone's hiding somewhere," Robin says.

"Now you guys could have been killed. If that wasn't me in the room, if it was someone else, you all would've been captured or killed," Robin says.

"If it wasn't you. Nobody's going to attack the tower," Seriva says.

"Exactly what we thought when we started," Raven says.

"Someone has attacked us here," Starfire says.

"Even the original members need to relearn this, but I'm not going to warn you when I do this again," Robin says standing up, "Remember stick together. Dismissed."

"He's bossy," Akita says.

"You think?" Shiriken says.


	11. Chapter 10: Stories

**AN: Hello!**

"So you girls had a sleepover during Thanksgiving, and us boys spent the night at my house?" Knight asks.

"Yes," Seriva says.

"Did you guys tell scary stories too?" Akita says.

"Sort of," Shiriken says.

"We told stories. Scary and not scary," Knight says.

"Let's hear them," Akita says.

"Hey guys come here we're gonna tell stories," Seriva says inviting Cyborg, BB, Star, and Raven over.

Robin is not in the room. They start telling stories and eventually got to the story Dick had told Cody and Raph.

"Okay so there's a story that Robin told us when we knew him as Dick," Knight says.

"Oh, do tell," Seriva and Akita say.

"It's probably something we know," BB says.

"Yeah, well it's not a true story. We'll start with that warning," Knight says.

"Let's see how'd he start?" Shiriken asks.

"He started like this. Once there was a family in the circus. They were the greatest trapeze act the world had seen," Knight says.

"They flew across the top of the big tent like birds," Shiriken says.

Seriva and Akita look at them with excitement. Raven, BB, Star, and Cyborg look at each other knowing that this story is the one that Robin had told them and it's actually his back story.

"Underneath trapeze acts is a net. This family never had a net under them," Knight says.

"One day the family went up there for a night of performance. The young boy going across as well," Shiriken says.

"For the finally The adults, including the boy's parents went leaving the boy atop one of the landings," Knight says.

"The rope broke and the adults fell to their deaths. Leaving the boy an orphan. The boy cries from the landing for his parents," Shiriken says sadly.

"Oh no!" Akita says.

"No way this is real," Seriva says.

"The Circus master had to retrieve the boy, but make sure the boy did not see his mangled parents. Even though the boy did." Knight says.

"That isn't good," Akita says.

"The boy was soon adopted and taken from the circus. He missed it, but knew that it was for the best," Shiriken says.

"That's sad," Akita says.

"Why would Robin tell such a sad story?" Seriva asks.

"Who knows." Knight says.

"Who knew he had that kind of story in him?" Seriva asks grabbing the tissues for Akita.

"We meet him while he was undercover," Shiriken says.

"He wasn't so businessy and he acted like he had fun playing the games," Knight says.

"That story..." Star says.

"What about it?" Akita asks.

"We know it," Raven says quickly covering up for Star.

"So he's told it before," Knight says.

Everyone decides to walk around the tower together for a while. They eventually pass the gym, which is where Robin is at. Akita takes a quick look in skimming over Robin barley. They walk a little farther and then Akita stops, and backs up looking back in the gym.

"Akita, What are you doing?" Seriva asks, whispering.

"There's someone in there," Akita says.

The others come over just in time to see Robin make a perfect landing from the bars.

"What the?" Shiriken says.

"He's so agile," Seriva says.

They walk away to Serina's room. Raven, BB, Cyborg, and Star are in their own rooms already.

"Did he learn that from Batman?" Knight asks.

"How long has he been practicing that stuff?" Akita asks.

"I don't know, but he has to have been practicing for a really long time, I think," Seriva says.

"He has to have been training since he was born, because even I'm not that agile," Shiriken says.

"How could that happen? Batman took him in when he was nine," Knight asks.

"I don't know how it happens, I just know he has to have trained for a long time," Shiriken says.


	12. Chapter 11: Pizza Place

It's been three weeks since telling stories.

"We have decided you guys need a break," BB says.

"So we're all going out to eat," Cyborg says.

"Yes," Knight and Akita say.

"Wait what about Robin?" Seriva says.

"He's coming too," Raven says.

"Ugg," Seriva and Akita say.

"Do not worry," Star says.

"He promised to not be all business while we're out," BB says.

They leave heading for the pizza place. The four new members are excited. they get to see the city, or, in the case of Knight and Shiriken, they get to see a part of the city they hadn't been to yet.

"Let's hope you guys' first day out doesn't end as bad as ours did," Raven says.

The four look at her scarred. Then go back to looking out the window. Seriva rolls down the window.

"Roll that window back up please. I have super smell, meaning I can smell all the disgusting smells out there," Akita says.

"Okay," Seriva says slowly rolling up the window.

"There's the Pizza place," BB says.

"Yay," Akita, Shiriken, Knight, and Seriva say together.

Seriva has stopped rolling up the window. Akita can smell the pizza, and it smells better than whatever she was smelling earlier.

"Never mind, keep the window open," Akita says, making everyone laugh.

Akita took a big whiff then started to smell something that wasn't pizza. Akita started looking around trying to figure out where it was coming from. She then sees a building with smoke coming from it, then smells fire. Her eyes open wide when she realizes the building with smoke coming from it is on fire.

"That building's on fire!" Akita screams.

The car stops and the nine heroes look at the building.

"Shit," the five originals say.

They all get out of the car and run to the building.

"Are you okay," Raven asks a little girl who ran out of the building.

The little girl nods her head and runs to a woman. Raven notices there are a lot of girls and just one woman. She then realizes that this is the orphanage.

"Shit!" Raven says, "This is the orphanage."

The others look at her than back at the building. When they do they see someone get thrown out the window landing in the woman's arms. The nine look bewildered at this.

Then it happens...

 **AN: DUN, Dun, dun!**


	13. Chapter 12: Inside the Orphanage

It was just like any other day, slow and boring. I had gone upstairs to help Ally clean, Ally's five years old.

"Tori I can't dust," Ally says.

"I know that's why that's my job," I say.

Ally pouts then hands me the duster. As I'm cleaning the shelves I smell smoke.

"Hey is everything okay down there," I yell.

No answer comes, so I peak my head out and realize the house is on fire.

"Ally get those windows open, I'm gonna check where the other girls are," I say.

Ally opens the windows, while I checking for the other girls, but they're not up here. I look down from the upstairs landing and see Zoe run out the house.

"Zoe," I scream, but she doesn't hear me.

I run back into the room to find Ally by the window coughing. I run to her and open the windows more.

"Hey it's gonna be okay," I say holding her tight.

I begin to look for a way out. Then someone appears in the room.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask.

He walks forward, and I know he's not a firefighter, they aren't even here yet. He advances again, and I began frantically searching for away out. The only way I find is a long drop out of the window. I then see Madame Kincey where I can throw Ally to. I pick up Ally and throw her, luckily Madame catches her.

"You'll never get out," the man says, then runs over to me knocking us both out the window and into the building across the road.

Everyone below screams when they see us go across like that.


	14. Chapter 13: Girl In The Mask

The crowd watches as someone crashes into the building across the road. Most of them scream.

"Let's catch that guy," Robin says, "You wanted your first mission. Here it is newbs. Don't worry we'll be right with you."

The team heads into the building evacuating the people, then going to apprehend the guy. But what they don't know is that he's fighting someone.

They've finally gotten all the people out, and they head for the room where the man had entered. They reach the room and peak in seeing him.

"Akita, do you hear anything?" Seriva asks.

"Yes, he saying..." Akita says

"You can't run anywhere. You can't hide," The man says.

"Leave me alone!" a girl voice says.

There's a girl in the room.

"Hostage?" Knight asks.

"He's not touching her," Seriva says.

"Go away!" the girl screams loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Never," the man says, and Akita hears him telling the others.

They jump in the room taking out the guy. All of a sudden they hear a thud, and turn around to see a girl in a mask on the floor. Knight picks her up and carries her to the car. They drive back to the tower, and take her to the medical ward.


	15. Chapter 14: Wake-up Mayhem

**A/N: Hello. I'm so sorry! I've been sick and school isn't inspiring like it use to. College takes up a lot of time. On with the story...**

After a few weeks they began to worry because the girl had not woken up. They leave for another mission, and while they are gone the girl wakes up. She looks around her surroundings, not recognizing them. She decides to find somewhere to hide, she hides in the ceiling. The team comes home after a victory.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna check on the girl," Robin says.

"We'll come with you. It's not like we have anything to do," Seriva says, and the others nod their head.

They all head to the medical ward, but find it empty.

"Crap," Robin says.

"Where'd she go?" Akita asks.

Robin walks over to the bed examining it for clues to what had happened.

"It doesn't look like there was a struggle," Robin says.

"So she left willingly?" Knight asks.

"I believe so," Robin says, walking away from the bed.

The girl sees Robin beneath her and jumps on top of him trying to knock him out. The others get to their fighting stances. Robin throws her off taking out some batarangs. Robin then realizes it's the girl, and slowly puts away his batarangs.

"It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you," Robin says trying to calm the girl down.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the girl asks.

"We are the teen titans. We want to help you," BB says.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England. You really think I'd fall for that," the girl says.

"We are getting nowhere," Starfire says.

"Let me show you," Robin says.

"Yeah, show me to your interrogation room," the girl says, still on edge in her stance.

"Who do you think we are?" Seriva asks.

"You work for Him. I know you do. You can't lie to me," the girl says.

"Who's Him?" Akita asks.

"You know who," the girl says.

"We don't work for anyone. We're heroes," Cyborg says.

"Pfff. And I'm a princess. Ha!" the girl says still not believing them.

BB changes into a cat and walks over to the girl. She looks at him then reaches down and pets him. BB recognizes the touch but can't place it with a name.

"I...I'm sorry," the girl says.

"It is okay," Starfire says.

What they didn't realize is that they had all meet this girl before. The little girl the original team had been protecting, and the friend the others had made at school, but that had happened so many years ago, you wouldn't think they'd remember, and they didn't remember everything about that girl, but they did mourn once a year and that day was coming. They know they have to tell them soon. Robin leads everyone to the training room.

 **A/N: I do not promise anything...**


End file.
